A variety of devices have been invented to protect the imaging and video devices from the harmful environment while in use, say underwater, inclement weather, and surface water. The subject invention provides a series of devices for accommodating the uses mentioned above.
A review of the prior art reveals there are two types of waterproof devices, rigid casing vs. flexible casing. The first type generally proposes a rigid chamber to hold the imaging/video devices. This type of devices is generally pricy; primary because of a complicated structure, such as several build-in leak proof buttons, lens barrel, front and back cover, hinge, clamp and seal. The inner space of a rigid body is un-adjustable. Thus the device is generally model specific, which will also increase the design and manufacture cost. Some examples of this type of devices are summarized below:
Patent US 2005/0115852 A1 proposed a device with a rigid case to store a camera body. The rigid case has two port members to enclose the camera to provide protection. A conical barrel is attached to the case, which holds the lens. The barrel has a transparent window for image shooting.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,106,959 proposed a rigid waterproof case with control buttons. The rigid case has two port members to enclose the camera to provide protection. The front port member has a transparent window for image shooting. User controls the camera through the buttons on the case. The special designed camera can be powered off with lens barrel at projected state for shorter response time.
The second type uses flexible casing to hold the imaging/video devices. A flexible bag with a sealable opening is used to hold the device and provide protection when it is sealed. Another opening of the bag is attached to a port member with a transparent window for image shooting. This type of devices may be inconvenient to operate because the irregular inner space of the casing could not fit the device well and all operations have to be conducted through the relatively loose flexible casing. Some examples of this type of devices are summarized below:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,535,312 proposed a flexible bag with a transparent aperture for lens. The bottom of the bag has an opening. The camera is inserted into the bag through this opening. A draw string is installed at the edge of the opening has, which can be tightened to close the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,303 proposed a flexible bag made of canvas/woven cloth with a transparent pan for camera lens. The camera is inserted into the bag through the back opening. A draw sting installed at the opening can be tightened to close the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,506 proposed a tubular flexible casing with an opening on the end, which is sealed by a clamp after installing the camera inside the casing. There is a transparent pane on the other end for image shooting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,392 proposed a transparent plastic enclosure with a front opening that can be sealed by installing a filter on the camera lens. The camera is inserted into the bag through the back opening, which is sealed by a Zip-Lock pressure lock closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,066 proposed a case with an opening, which can be sealed by a water proof zipper. When the camera body is installed, a water proof lens is installed on the camera body through another opening with an o-ring to seal the connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,701 proposed a casing made of thermal plastic film. The front opening of the casing has a transparent pane for image shooting. The camera is inserted into the case through one side opening with waterproof zipper, the opening is then closed. There is a rubber sleeve on the other side of the casing. Operator inserts his hand through the opening of the sleeve to operate the camera. The rubber sleeve surrounds the operator's arm tightly for seal.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,771,299 and 5,159,366 proposed a flexible housing with a transparent pane for image shooting. The opening for camera installation is then sealed by a clamp. An inflated balloon/cylinder/auxiliary air volume/scuba system with pressure regulator is attached to the casing for pressure control.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,653,291 proposed a transparent casing made of flexible material with a transparent light tube surrounding by rubber case on the front for image shooting. The side of the casing has an opening for camera installation. The opening is sealed by a Zip-Lock pressure lock closure plus a corrugated header.